


Body Language

by orphan_account



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, not sexy; just soothing, stomach sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kamal is soothed by the sounds of his boyfriend's body. Said boyfriend wants to see what all the hubbub is about.





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> lord help me i'm back on my bullshit
> 
> marked general cause nothing sexual happens here

"U know, Kamal..." Boris started, "You seem 2love the sounds my stomach makes so-o much... but eye've have never heard them myself..."

"Uh. Yeah?" Kamal said, not entirely knowing where this was going but he had a good hunch.

"Do you think, after dinner, I could list-en to your's?"

Kamal's hunch was right, and boy was he blushing hard.

But he also didn't say no.

They got on the couch together, Kamal reclining slightly, and Boris laying over him with his head level with Kamal's middle. Boris pressed is ear to his boyfriend's stomach, closed his eyes, and listened carefully. He was met with the sounds of many gurgles, glorps, groans and whines as Kamal's stomach digested his dinner. The sounds were so gloopy and silly, Boris couldn't help but smile a little.

"You're tummy is ver-ee "talkative" Kamal," he said, his head still flush against his boyfriend's middle. Kamal was glad Boris' eyes were closed, as his face was red as a beet from this sort of attention he was getting. Kamal was kinda still in the process of coming to terms with the fact that he had a thing for belly sounds, and his boyfriend getting in on it by listening to his own gut made him feel all kinds of... embarrassed? Well, maybe not that, but he was definitely feeling _something_ that he wasn't used to feeling just yet. It wasn't the same kind of slightly guilty contentment that he felt when he was the one listening to Boris. It felt kind of... fuzzy... and maybe a little... warm? Warm and fuzzy.  
Kamal's thoughts about his feelings- whatever they were- were derailed when Boris suddenly decided to nuzzle his face into Kamal's stomach.

Kamal was more on the slender side, and lacked the bit of pudge that Boris himself sported, but his skin was soft and warm, and Boris couldn't help but nuzzle him. He wrapped his arms around Kamal as he pressed his face into his noisy belly.

"They are good sounds. I see why you liek them," Boris said, his voice slightly muffled as he spoke into Kamal's middle. Kamal tried to respond, but all he could get out was a nervous _h-heh_. 

Boris looked up at him. "I'm sorr-ee, am I makeinb you uncomfor-table?" he asked.

"Nno no, no," Kamal stammered out. "It's fine- you're- you're fine. I..." a pause. "...I like it. Getting attention like this. Attention around there. It's... nice." If Kamal could blush any harder, he probably would be.

Boris just giggled in response before laying his head back down on Kamal's stomach, listening to the gloopy noises and feeling the rise and fall of his breath. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that the noises had multiplied and gotten louder in this past couple of minutes.

They probably did, considering how many butterflies Kamal was feeling in there.


End file.
